Samantha Cassadine: A Force to Be Reckoned
by Toni-Nicole
Summary: Sam has had her world rocked by the men she loved. But the question is will she get over it, move on with an old friend, or meet someone new. OLTL crossovers. Reading The Life of Samantha Cassadine will help, but not needed. On Hiatus
1. He Did What?

THINGS TO KNOW

Sam is Nikolas' twin given away at birth by Helena to the McCall's she was found by Luke and Laura only to be taken by the Cassadine's after she and her brother became really close the he was sent to Port Charles and she was sent to Russia. Only show up in Port Charles a few years later to see her brother.

She became close to the Spencer's the only Cassadine Luke likes (she more Spencerish than Cassadineish)

Sam never sleeps with Ric

Ric wants Sam, but married to Alexis

Never a SamSon so they never had Lila

Sam never shot

Sam & Helena hate each other, but even thow Sam is Spencer she has her Helena moments (She can be very scary if she needs to be)

Liz obsessed with Sam and want's to have her life

Carly and Sam old friends who grew worlds apart

& I OWN NOTHING NOT THE SHOW OR IT'S CHARACTERS

* * *

Sam was stunned, miserable, lost, and absolutely livid when she entered the penthouse she shared with Jason for about a year and a half the place she called, the place that once meant so much to her with every intention of committing suicide on the bed she shared with Jason for all those years. But her plans where delayed when she say Carly sting on the couch that damn couch that Jason and Elizabeth (or Elizabitch which she preferred) did it like there was no tomorrow.

"What on the hell are you doing here Carly I'm not in the mood for your shit right now."

"Well that's just to damn bad then Sam cause I'm not going anywhere until I see Jason."

"Well fine then" Sam said as she walled over to the mantel and grabbed a picture of her and Jason and hurled it at Carly's head only missing buy half an inch at most "Well now you've seen him hell you almost go hit buy him so now, get the hell out of my house."

It took Carly a moment to realize what in the hell had just happened but as so as she did she ran and tackled Sam

* * *

-20 minutes later-

Sam and Carly were both on the ground tired as hell and out of breath they would occasionally hit one another but they were to weak to cause any real damage.

* * *

-5 minutes later their breathing was back to normal but were still on the ground processing-

"Sam what the hell I mean were fought before but this was different, what's up with you?"

"Careful Carly someone might think you actually care."

"Come on Sam I now we've had our differences, but we actually know each other really well, so I can tell that something is seriously wrong and seeing what you did to that picture frame I can till it has something to with Jason,… So spill what did me supposed best friend do now"

"Supposed?" Sam was now eyeing Carly very carefully

"Ya supposed, Jason was been very different since he grew out his hair I mean it sound weird but it's true. I mean look at him for gods sakes, he hasn't changed one thing about him in all the years I've known him and out of know where new hair, new Jase."

Sam knew she was starting to lose her mind cause she completely knew what Carly was trying to saying, hell she ever understood and agreed with her which was starting to scare her.

"Well say something" Carly was starting to get impatient with the silence, and that she felt comfort in talking to Sam about her crazy theories, like some how she would get them. Which was really scaring her.

"Fine I'll answer one on your questions if you do me a favor in return." sticking her hand out for Carly to shake "Deal?"

"Deal, but only if I can say that after all is said we well walk out of here as friends like the old days."

"Alright well walk out as friends."

"So what's the favor?"

"No lets question first"

"Okay. What happen to make it so easy for me to set you off?"

"I was afraid you were going to ask that." Sam let out a deep grown before continuing "well I went to the hospital today because I got this call telling me to get to the hospital as so as possible I asked what it was about and they said that it was regarding a personal nature. I wasn't going to go at first, but me being me-"

"You couldn't resist the urge to find out what was going on."

"Ya something like that, but anyways once I got to the hospital I got a another call saying that I could find Jason in room 3234 so in went. As I got to the room I heard Jason talking to Lizbitch aka Elizabitch aka the not so angelic angel, but back to the point they were talking about they were going to have to lie to protect their baby at-"

"Hold the phone did you just say THEIR baby, as in Jason and muffin face, the mob enforcer and the skankist bitch in Port Charles are about to have a kid?"

"Yep and as a topper to the muffin is that they are planning on lying to everyone about it, and letting Lucky raise the baby as his own from now until who in the hell knows when." after a couple minutes silence Sam finally spoke "So hows about that favor?"

"Ya anything"

"Ummm… help me move out and move in to the Metro-Court"

"NO." sensing a but coming she finished quickly "I'll help you move out, but I'll help you move in with me"

"Carly you don't have to"

"I know I don't have to but I want to I mean any thing for a friend right, plus we can do some major Liason bashing" and Carly with a very wicked grin plastered across her face.

"Liason?" asked Sam with a grin of her own

"Little Miss Muffin Face and regrettably Jason"

"Okay so Liason it is. NOW lets get me back packed in out here"

"Wait, your not going to wait for Jason?"

"I'll talk to him before I leave but I'm not going to stay to I might as well get pack so I can make a fast get a way"

"Well alright then lets pack"

"Uggg"

"What?"

"I just realized that I have to pack and I hate packing"

"Oh god… your right"

"Well we might as well get this over with"

"Might as well"

* * *

-2 and a half hours later-

"Thank god we're finished, Sam why do you have so many clothes?"

"Carly don't even act like that's what took us so long, I mean we packed, ordered take-out from five different places, went threw Jason's thing twice, and had a Lizbitch bashing contest, and had a I did it with-who-and-when."

"Alright well… were in the hell is Jason anyway?"

"Probably with Elizabitch and her Liason love child"

"Love child my ass, that's a pure simple one night stand 'I was drunk off my ass so I slept with Little Miss Muffin Face and now I'm completely and totally screwed' baby"

After getting her small fit of laughter under control Sam was finally able to speak "Oh my god Carly, your horrible"

"You know it"

"Well… it doesn't seam like Jason will becoming home any time soon so how about we have this stuff taken to the car and you can go home and I'll wait here for Jason"

"Sam are you sure I can stay her with you and wait if you want"

"Ya I want, but I need to do this on my own. But I promise that when I'm done I'll call you so you can come back and kick Jason's ass when I'm done"

To this Carly couldn't help but grin "Alright, but after Little Miss Muffin Face gives birth I get her first"

"Fine, it's a deal. Now get out before Jason gets home"

"Okay okay. If I didn't know any better I would say you we're trying to get rid of me"

"Well I am but I'm going to find you again after I'm done here K"

"K but just know I'm here for you okay"

"Ya I know" as reached out to give Carly a hug a really scary thought donned on her mid hug she let out a moan "Ugggg"

"What's wrong Sam"

"Oh nothing I just realized that in three hours time you have been gone from one of the most hated people to my best friend how sad am I"

"Well if you're sad then so am I cause you've become one of my best friends to, I mean Jason has always been my best friend, then there was Courtney bet your different you don't but up with my crap like Jason, but at same time you actually talk like Court, so in a way you're the best of both with a whole lot of you in between the two, meaning Port Charles batter beware of Samantha "Sam" Spencer-Cassadine and Caroline "Carly" Corinthos cause were here and we aren't going any where any time soon"

"You got that right Caroline"

"Cool it Samantha Diana Nataliya Laura Spencer-Cassadine."

"Oh god Caroline Sara Corinthos can we chill will the whole name usage?"

"It would be my pleasure Samantha"

"As it my Caroline"

"Alright. Well I'm gonna go or else I'm never gonna go"

"Bye Bye Carly"

"Adios Sam"

* * *

-30 minutes after Carly left-

Jason had finally made it home he was so pissed at Elizabeth for what she had said about Sam while he was walking with her on the docks after they came from the hospital.

_-Flashback-_

"_Jaaasssooonnn while you just calm down its not like anyone else knows or anything. So it'll be easy to keep this secret"_

"_CALM DWON. Calm down . You expect me to lie about son you want me to let another man be a father to my son while I'm just mommy's friend. And you want me to lie to Sam to lie to my grandmother to lie to every one so you won't look bad"_

"_No I want you to lie so our son won't have to pay the price for your business"_

"_Fine, I'll do it. But know this if I every think that even come close to putting my son in danger I will claim him and sue for full custody"_

_-End of Flashback-_

After throwing his keys on the table he saw Sam walking down the stairs with a suit case in tow. With a look in her eyes that he couldn't place it was like she was different than the last time he saw her. Which scared him a little. _'Oh God does she know, no she can't know Liz had just said that no one knew.' _That was his first and only thought until he final found it in him to speak.

"Are going somewhere?" he said while gesturing towards bag

"Depends"

"On what?"

"Well if everything goes right with my contact then I'll probably only be gone for a few days if at all."

"And if things go wrong?"

"Well that's where things get complicated I will most definitely leave for a while, but I wouldn't plan for the best cause here in Port Chuck as Luke would say always go wrong"

"Well I will always hope for the best when I'm with you"

"Okay well what's going with you I fills like you've got something to tell me"

"Ummm… nothing I can think of"

With that said Sam stood up grabbed her bag and began to head towards the door. When her hand reached the knob she was turned against her will to face the supposed loved of her life, the man she loved with all she had, the man who was lying to her about something as huge as his child.

"Sam where are you going you haven't heard from you contact yet"

"Ya I did Jase you where my contact"

"Sam what are you talking about"

"You Jason. How could you not tell me Jason? Why didn't you tell me?" Sam was screaming and crying hysterically at this point.

'_Oh god please don't let her know'_

"Jason you slept with her you got her pregnant how could you do this? How could you do this to us? Do you know how much that hurt was ready to kill myself tonight. God Jase if it wasn't for Carly i would've been dead right now. Do you understand that I wanted to kill myself, because you hurt me that much"

_'Was she really going to kill herself over this'_

"Tell me when when was it when you were dumb enough to cheat on me with Little Miss Muffin Face?" _'Oh God we'veonly been friends again for a couple of hours and I'm already turning it to Carly'_

_'Crap she channeling her inner Carly' "_Sam it was the night of the black out after I saw you with **_HIM_** not 30 minutes after our fight" his voice turned dark with the mention of **_HIM_**

"Who Jase who did you see me with to justify cheating on me and getting your whore pregnant?"

"You know who!!" hissed Jason

"NO. No I don't so why don't you tell me? Come on Jase tell me who in the hell you saw me with?"

* * *

Reviews will get updates

UP NEXT

Find out who _'__**HIM**__' _is

Carly and Little Miss Muffin Face

Lucky get suspicious

Sam meets a new guy in town but and old frien to her

Possibly Jam

I have another story The Start of Samantha Cassadine it about Sam's Life before this it's not a necessary read but it'll help. Plus it's kinda good if I do say so myself and I do so check it out.


	2. HIM

THINGS TO KNOW

Ric is a cop. Not a lawyer. He's not that creepy either he's just stuck in a loveless marriage. While he's in love with someone he shouldn't love.

* * *

"Got dammit Sam stop playing this game you know who _**HIM**_ is, so don't make me say his name."

"Jason Monroe Quatermaine Morgan I swear to god if you don't tell me what in the hell your talking about I will show you how much like a Cassadine I truly am." She hissed in a low dangerous tone showing she meant business.

Hearing his full name caused him to twinge with pain like he was punched in the gut.

"RIC alright I saw you with Ric"

"What in the hell are you smoking and were can I get some?"

"This isn't something to joke about Sam"

"Who in the hells joking. I've never been with Ric. I mean there was that time when we-" She stopped she realized what Jason thought he saw

_-Flashback-_

_Sam had just had another fight with Jason about Lizbitch so she decided to go to the Hunted Star which she was part owner she knew it was deserted ever since Sonny was shoot at in the middle of the casino floor. She remembered getting glared at by everyone there for saying 'Talk about a bossin' buzz kill' supposedly it was an inappropriate commit for an honorable man such as Sonny, to which she laugh again getting glares. 'Oh what it was a buzz kill, a major one at that. I mean I for one am not going to continue to party the shooting was to close to home for comfort. And dare someone to step up and say that they truly think Sonny is honorable.'_

"_Fun times. Fun times" she scoff_

"_What where fun times?" Ric asked causing Sam to jump_

"_OH God Ric. I going to give a couple of rules to live by when dealing with a Cassadine or anyone fo that matter. Alright"_

"_Oh_ _Please do" he responded but was thinking 'I listen to anything you have to say as long as I get to hear you voice'_

"_Okay._

_Rule 1: Walk harder. Good God man you almost gave me a heart attack._

_Rule 2: Never give that sly I'm innocent smile. It makes you look like Sonny which is just gross._

_Rule 3: Never scare me it sends me it to a beware of Helena mood. And I can be very dangerous to be around in that moment._

_What are you doing here anyway. Wait no… By the look on your face let me guess you got into another fight with dear ol' Auntie Alexis"_

"_How'd you guess? Wait never mind you just said by the look on my face. But answer me this since we have we become close enough for you to be able to read me?" 'This only proves she and I are meant to be no one can read me like Sam. I mean my wife can't even tell that the only reason I marred her was to get close to Sam. My one true love. Oh God she been talking this whole time and I missed it' "Ummm… what was that I kinda spaced"_

"_Oh I was just saying that I've done and did that with Alexis enough times to know that look from a mile away"_

"_Well a few more nights like this and I be right there with ya"_

"_Well since I can tell that you need a drink, and I know I need one why don't you con in to the Hunted Star with me and we can raid Luke's 'secret' stash"_

"_Isn't there a full bar?"_

"_Ya but that's watered down and cheap, But Luke's a few bottles of the good stuff stored away, which me and Lucky switch with the cheap watered down stuff every know and then just to mess with the old goat. But you didn't hear it from me."_

'_God she cute when she rambles on when she's nervous. But why is she nervous? Is it because of me? But would that be a good or bad thing?'_

"_It's good" _

"_It is? Wait what?" Ric was truly confused 'Does she know what I'm thinking?'_

"_I was saying it's good to have some one to talk to who has no ties. I mean you do have ties to them it's just… ok talking to you is like talking to a friend who on my side and just my side not some one who's put in the middle, but in reality you have every right not to hate. I mean I can't stand your wife our your brother, in all right you should hate me"_

"_Ok lets start from the top yes I have ties but that doesn't mean I can't pick so be on YOUR side. Two I'm your friend or at least I want to be. Three I do like you. Four I'm not in like with me wife right now, and hate me brother. Five I could never hate my favorite Cassadine." 'Oh god I really just said that' _

"_I'm your favorite Cassadine?" Sam was are as red a beat a this point 'Why in the hell am blushing this this is my guy's my uncle, well by marriage but whatever'_

"_Well ya. Why wouldn't you be? 'Oh boy I forgot about Alexis'_

"_Well you are married to Alexis. Oh wait she isn't really a Cassadine any more she's a Davis. Is that what you meant?"_

"_Ya of course it is. Sam can I ask you a favor?"_

"_Ya sure anything for a fri-" She was cut off by Ric smashing his lips on to his. As quickly as it came it ended._

"_RIC what the hell?"_

"_Sam I'm so sorry I just spotted a perp and I can't let him see me talking to Samantha Spencer-Cassadine girlfriend of mob enforcer Jason Morgan, and niece to the D.A." 'Plus I'm madly hopelessly in love with you'_

"_Ok but why can't you be seen with me? …Oh I get it undercover"_

"_Maybe, it's classified. But Sam in a seriousness can we not talk to anyone about this it would only cause problems where the doesn't need to be any"_

"_Fine by me." Sam stuck out her hand for a hand shake. "Deal" _

"_Deal"_

"_Now let get to the Hunted Star"_

_-End of Flashback-_

Ever since then Sam and Ric have be friends. Which only added to Jason's belief that Sam and Ric have been having an affair.

"What Sam"

"Oh Jason are you talking about the kiss on the docks are you?"

"Ya I am"

"Jason Ric and I where just talking then this guy Ric was dealing with undercover and he couldn't risk being seen with the girlfriend of mob enforcer Jason Morgan, and niece to the D.A. Jason there has been and will never be anything going between me and Ric"

"Oh God" Jason couldn't be leave this he cheating on the love of his life for no reason and now he was going to lose her.

"Jase I do know the reason you cheated I my not like it but I forgive you for it" Sam made her way over to the couch but couldn't bring her self to sit or ever touch it.

"Does that mean your going to stay"

"No Jase it doesn't. I can forgive your cheating, but I can't forgive your lying, for letting Liz pretend to be pregnant with my brothers baby." Sam got up and headed towards the door. "Jase?"

"Ya"

"I'll give you two days, count um two days to tell Lucky the truth or I will, and if I have to tell him I swear to god I will give out every bit of Helena I have in me a rain down hell for you and Little Miss Muffin and the only time that she will be safe is during this pregance no matter she is fogiven by Lucky or not cause as soon as that baby's out there will be not place on this earth safe for me" Just as she was a bout to walk out the door she heard her name

All the while Jason was thinking_'There is no way in hell we can keep this secrect know. One of the main rasons I fell for her is because she was always tough she's one of of the only people for my life to even tolerate it and more and she's one of the only if not the only people on this earth that can put the fear of god in me. I have to make her stay if for only a few more moments'_

"Sam?"

"Ya"

"When did you start calling Liz, Little Miss Muffin Face I thought that was Carly's nickname for her?"

"Oh it is but Carly and I are friends again, oh and Jase?"

"Ya"

"I already told Carly about the baby being yours, so if I were you I'd tell Lucky as soon as possible case that threat goes on if I or anyone besides you or Lizbitch tells Lucky the truth. Got it?"

"Ya I got it"

"Good"

"Sam just know I will always love you and mother of my child or not I will never get with her"

"I know Jase, I know" and with that she was gone.

* * *

Reviews will get updates

I know I promsised a lot that I didn't do but I'll but it in the next chapter

* * *

UP NEXT

Carly and Little Miss Muffin Face

Lucky knows somthing but what?

Sam meets a new guy in town but and old friend to her


	3. What I Found Out

THINGS TO KNOW

Sam was adopted by the Spencers when she was a baby

& I changed it she was found by Luke and Laura when she was 10 months and grew up a Spencer till she was taken by the Cassadine's when she was 5 a grew up with Nikolas

Sam's real name is Samantha Diana Nataliya Laura Spencer-Cassadine-(UNKNOWN TILL U READ THE CHAPTER) But people just call her Sam Laura Cassadine

I Hate the Ric on the Show But as I was writing the last capter i couldn' t make him a bad guy so he's a good guy who loves Sam but married to Alexis

Sonny gives me the creeps so he's upsesed with Sam. He wants her to be the next Brenda

* * *

After leaving Jason Sam called Carly to tell her what happened and the warning that she gave to Jason about telling Lucky.

"So you seriously threatened to go all Helena on there asses?"

"Ya I mean Helena is by far the craziest bitch to ever step out of Port Charles, but I am her granddaughter and in every right a Spencer. So I have it in me to do everything for my family and Lucky is my brother. So if that means I have to challenge my inner Helena then so fuckin be it. OH MY GAWD"

"WHAT, what is Sam?"

"I just realized Jason got my sister-in-law pregnant. My boyfriend did my brother's wife. LIZBITCH IR RELATED TO ME!!!!! I NEED TO DESIFECT MY TOUNG, FOR SAY THAT AND MY BRAIN FOR THINKING IT!!!" Sam felt the sudden urge to throw-up

"OH EWW. I didn't even put that together."

"Carly he's slowly but surely working his way through our famliy" complained Sam in some what of a whin

"OH HELL NO. THAT BITCH IS NOT MY FAMILY. SHE IS JUST MARRIED TO MY COUSIN, WHICH IS SO TO BE OVER. GOT IT?"

"Ya I got it" Sam was trying her best not to laugh at Carly's outburst a puke at hers.

"Sam I just spotted Little Miss Muffin Face gotta go"

"Carly?"

"Ya what is it Sam?"

"Just remember she's pregnant with your future god child"

"The hell she is. But I'll remember she pregnant"

"Bye bye Caroline"

"Adios to you to Samantha"

Just after hanging u the phone Sam thought she saw a ghost.

* * *

"Oh Little Miss Muffin Face over here" Carly shouted will waving her hand around

Liz let out a breath every since Carly and Sam blowout a while back she has had little tolerance for Carly _'Why must she talk to me if she can't help me become the next Samantha Cassadine, the life that should have been mine from the beginning, then I want nothing to do with her' _"Yes Carly what can I do for you?" mustering the sweetest smile she could.

"Oh you can tell me how you slept with your sister-in-laws boyfriend?"

"How...?"

"That's what I'm asking you, and while I'm at it why don't you tell me how you lied and said it was her brothers, my cousins, your husbands baby instead of her boyfriends, my best friend how's the real father of that" Carly pointing to Liz's stomach.

"How?" was all Liz could manage to say

"How what? How do I know the truth? Oh that's easy Sam told me after we became friends again"

"But you guy hate each other" _'I worked so hard to get you guys to hate each other'_

"Well we hate you more so tough cookies Little Miss Muffin top" and with that she trotted over to the docks.

"I have to see Jason" Liz muttered to herself. So she turned to go to his penthouse. Forgetting about her dinner plans with Lucky.

* * *

"Jax? Oh Gawd it is you. JAX!" Sam screamed running into the arms of the good looking Aussie

"Why if it isn't Mrs. Samantha Spencer-Cassadine-Jacks" Jax picked her up and spun her around, not caring that everyone in Kelly's were looking at them as if the where crazy. Especially an angering Sonny Corinthos "It's been to long how've you been?"

"I've been better. But what about you the last time I saw you were jumping out of a plain a good ten seconds after our fake I Do's"

"What do you mean fake our wedding was real, and you are still my wife"

"OH. Okay ummm... what are you doing here husband?" at this point Sam was tring not to pass-out _'Okay this is day is one of the worst days in my life and I grew up with Helena' thought Sam in a whin_

"Well Sam that's why I'm here, to be with why wife" with that said Jax got on one knee and pulled sam down to sit on his other then asked "Samantha Diana Nataliya Laura Spencer-Cassadine-Jacks I haven't been the best or even a decent husband to you I have abandoned you and be for you ever start I know that you can take care of yourself but I took a commitment in our vows whether they where a joke or not Sam I have been in love with you since day one I always have and I will always be I know that I left. But that was only because I knew a I in no way ready to be the type of husband you deserved so that's why I left and have spent the past few year becoming the type of husband that you deserve. So I ask you again will you Samantha Diana Nataliya Laura Spencer-Cassadine-Jacks do me the honor of becoming my wife for the second time?"

Before she could answer Jason and Carly entered the dinner. And within seconds later Jason had Jax's back against a wall. Suddenly she was full of fury that she had tried so hard to suppress earlier.

"Jason put Jax's down now" she screamed

"You know this guy" Carly asked

"Umm… Ya he's kinda my husband"

"YOUR WHAT?" yelled Jason, Carly, Sonny, Lucky, Luke, Laura, Nikolas, Lulu, Alexis, and Ric who was clearly rattled.

"Oh gawd is this a friked family reunion or what."

"Sam just answer the question are you married to this man or what?" ask a clearly annoyed Nikolas for just finding out now.

"Yes, yes I am. A little while before I moved back to Port Charles the second or third time Jax and I where playing a high stakes poker game and we made a bet if I won he had to donate 10 million dollers to any charity of my choice, and if he won we would get married needless to say he won"

"But I still made the donation to the SDNL-SCJ foundation" Jax's said grinning down at Sam

"The what?" ask Alexis

"The Samantha Diana Nataliya Laura Spencer-Cassadine-**JACKS** foundation. Good Gawd Sammy you have way to may names. But anyway, I named it after my wife and hopefully the future mother to my children and my new bride"

"Your what?" the group yelled

"Oh did I forget to tell you Jax just asked me to marry him again. And I know thats why I go by-" She was cut off by Jax

"I know Samantha Laura Cassadine hopefully soon Sammy you can go by Cassadine-Jacks"

"Will you stop with the Sammy shit you know I hate it"

"Sam this is not funny you just told your family that your married to this guy who we don't know from Adam" Said a very pissed of Lucky he was very protective of his baby sister.

"I never said it was, and in all honesty I don't really know that much about him myself" admitted Sam

"So why'd you marry him" asked Jason

"Told you we had a bet. By the way Jason you know that agreement seeing as how Lizbitch just walked in I think the time line has just moved up to know. But I'll give you a few minutes to prepare for it."

"Sam don't make me do this" Jason pleaded "It's safest if no one knows"

"Well Jason I will not let you and Elizabitch do this to my family so you can go suck rocks the truth is coming out one why or another and I only pray that you tell him yourselves our I'll make you wish you never meet me. Because as much as I act to the contrary I am a Cassadine and I suggest you don't make me show you just how true that is."

"Sam what going on?" Lucky asked but of course he already knew he had also been at the hospital to over here Jason and Liz's confession. That's what their dinner was about it was to be their confrontation.

"Oh I tell you what it's about Sam threatened to go all Helena on me if I didn't leave you and our baby" wined Liz to which everyone gasped

"Oh bite me you lying whore I threatened to go 'all Helena' on you and Jason's lyind asses if you didn't tell Lucky the truth about that baby your caring and you know it" said Sam in a mater-of-fact- tone.

"Lucky you know everything about this baby. Nikolas why are you letting her talk to me like this why don't you send her of to Antarctica like you did Helena"

"Lizhoe how my I ask did you know where Helena was banished to the only ones who knew were Nikolas, Alexis, Luke, and myself?" asked Sam

"I ummm-" answered Liz but was cut off by Sam

"Better yet why don't you tell the truth about that bundle of joy your caring"

"She doesn't have to Sam I already know the baby's not mine I was going to confront her about it tonight but know there's no need so Liz you can go-" Lucky was cut off by Sam and Carly

"FUCK OFF" finished Carly and Sam in unison with very satisfied grins on their faces

"Liz your a lying-" Lucky was again cut off by Carly and the Sam

"Slut" said Carly

"Bitch" said Sam

"Whore" Said Carly

"Tramp" said Sam

"Little Miss Muffin Face" said Carly

"Elizabitch AKA Lizbitch" said Sam

"Lizhoe" said Carly

Then glancing at a smiling Sam the both screamed "YOU CAN LEAVE NOW" in unison

"You none angelic angle" Lulu could help but add. She always wanted to be like her sister and cousin.

The whole diner felt a shiver go down their spins they all knew that a feuding Carly and Sam a bit dangerous but we they were together they were one and the were as scary as hell for anyone who got in there way or on pissed them off. And now they've got to Lulu

"NO I wont go with out Jason" Liz said gleaming up at Jason _'I'm taking your life Samantha i have your boyfriend, now in need to get rid of you and your husband, then I'll win over your family'_

"Jason are you going to go with her?" ask Sam. Jason knew if he went with here he would never hear the need of it so he just responded

"No I still need to talk to you about your HUSBAND, I mean weren't you the one who was yelling at me for keeping things form you"

"Well in all honestly I didn't know that we were really married till a little while ago I always assumed that he was a fake preacher I mean he married us in a plane of heavens sake"

"So I take it you don't want to see our kids, well our twins?" Asked Jax frowning

"YOUR WHAT?" asked the group screeched

"OUR WHAT?" asked an extremely wide eyed Sam

"OUR twins a boy and a girl, well their not biologically ours but when my brother died a few months ago and he and his wife adopted a little girl and her twin brother but before the could see them at the hospital they died in a car accident. And they left you and myself as their caregivers. That's what make me finally come back to you, don't get be wrong I've wanted to come back to youfor a while now. This just finally made me up the nerve." he waited for her to answer but when she didn't he began to worry. "Sam? Sam! Come on talk to me"

"I am supposed to take care of two babies? Oh my Gawd I can't even keep plants alive for over a month"

Just then Jax walked out with out another word only to return with two car seats

"What's their names?" Sam could help but ask _'God their gorgeous'_

"They don't have any yet my brother and his wife never got a round to it and thier will just asked for them to not be named after them to let them have their own names and their own identities, and for us to raise them as our own, to lovethem and to never deprive them. So what do to say Mrs. Spencer-Cassadine-Jacks wanna be parents with me and if you do what shall we name our children?"

* * *

UP NEXT

New loves

Questions will be answered

Blood Shed

* * *

I NEED REVIEWS TO LET ME KNOW IF ITS GOOD OR NOT SO COME ON READERS REVIEW

This capter kinda a got a way form me i just wrote what ever poped in to me head

BTW I'm not sure if the brother is Jerry or not


	4. Cops Come a Knockin

"They don't have any yet my brother and his wife never got a round to it and thier will just asked for them to not be named after them to let them have their own names and their own identities, and for us to raise them as our own, to lovethem and to never deprive them. So what do to say Mrs. Spencer-Cassadine-Jacks wanna be parents with me and if you do what shall we name our children?" asked Jax

"I uhhh…"

"Samantha Spencer-Cassadine?" asked two men entering the dinner

"JACKS" yelled Jax at them

"What?" asked the younger of the two men

"Samantha Spencer-Cassadine-JACKS"

"JASPER will you cool it with the whole possessive hubby thing it's giving me a headache." she was fuming then turning her attention to the two men "I'm Sam. What can I do for you?" flashing them a genuine smile.

"I hate when you do that" muttered Lucky

"Hate when I do what?" asked Sam but of course she knew he's been saying seen she was 15.

"You know what. How you go from Spencer rage to Cassadine cool and collectiveness. It's just creepy. You go from wanting to punch someone to happy-go-lucky in a matter of seconds. Like I said be for creepy" the was a silent agreement among all in attendance.

Sam couldn't help but smile while rolling her eyes "Anyways how can I help you Officer McBain? No wait it's Detective now. Oh I see you go a new partner"

"I see you remember me Sam. And yes I do have a new partner this is Nash"

"How could I forget you where my favorite cop to be arrested by. Well except my brother here which is always fun" Sam was sill smile at the very, very attractive detective "So what did I do oh… crap you here to arrest me again aren't you?"

"Sam what you do?" said a suddenly very tired Nikolas

"I didn't do anything. I don't think. Well nothing that _HE_ could arrest me for"

"Well Sammy that not true" said McBain

"Well then what did I do?" asked Sam

"You didn't do anything" said McBain

"So why are you here?" asked Sam

"I'm here to well..."

"Come on John you've never be the hesatent type so spit it out"

"Well it you give me a minute here. God you haven't changed one damn bit have you?"

"Nope and I don't plan on starting so... you're here to..."

"I'm here to get my wife back" Said a very nervous McBain

"YOUR WHAT?" yelled the group

"Sam you went for single to married times two! Congrats" spoke a very amused Carly

"Bite me Carly. Anyway John and I have been divorced for years. Plus the marriage was one of... convenience kind of"

"And you bite my head of about honesty" mumered Jason

"Okay first of all I didn't know abot the whole Jax thing you knew about the baby. Secondly all of you knew that I've been married before I never lied about that did I? So you know what Jason?"

"What?"

"Screw you" she was almost out of the dinner

"Sam?" Jason was truly tired at this point. He had a woman who was not the love of his life pregnant. The love of his live had a husband and a ex who wanted her back and she didn't want anything to do with him

"What Jason?"

"How'd you end up with the cop?" asked Lulu what everyone was thinking

* * *

NEXT UP

Samantha Spencer-Cassadine-McBain History Lesson


	5. AN: I'm Sorry

I plan on sitting down and writing at least a chapter for all of my stories and to re-read and fix all the errors in my stories. I have no real plans for the near future so I hope to update at least twice a month. I know that that's still very slow but I can promise that I won't take such a long hiatus.


End file.
